Jungle Rules
by odishon
Summary: The team deals with a mutant Ectonurite and one of them gets snared. Drabbles of Kevin’s shady past. Light Gwevin implied.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**_

_**Author's Note: Might be a bit confusing. Sorry. Thoughts and memory overlap in text intentionally. Kevin's past memories are strictly from an objective third person P.O.V.**_

* * *

"_Kevin, watch out!"_

_There was a faint ringing in his ears and he disappeared into blackness._

XxXxXxXxX

She loved to bake. She loved arranging flowers. She loved the color green. She loved sunlight and beaches. She loved the way that person would kiss her neck. She loved to draw. She loved to sing in the bathroom. She loved to dance.

"Get out of here you little vermin!"

She didn't love him.

A dish shattered over his head. He ducked down lower in his corner, wedged between the kitchen table and cupboard.

"You monster!" Another plate.

"You demon!" Another plate.

"You are _not_ my child!"

She was standing over him now. There was a butcher knife in her hand. It was the same one she sliced up apples with. The ones she baked in a pie today. The blade reflected the poor lightening menacingly as it rushed towards him.

"No!" Strong hands caught hers from behind. She struggles for a moment and then crumpled, weeping, to the floor. Cold, hard eyes turned on him. They were the same shade as his own.

"Get out, boy! Just get out!"

He fled the room, pausing at the doorway to look back.

The man cradled his sobbing wife. "It's okay, darling. It's okay now." Comforting noises, crooned to her. "You just have to take your medicine…"

He ran upstairs and locked the door. Falling onto his bed, he pulled the covers up over his head, burying himself complete. Trying to bury out the wails from downstairs.

XxXxXxXxX

"_Damn you! Let him go!"_

"_But why would I want to do that?"_

XxXxXxXxX

"Shuddup, kid! Yer'll get no sym'pthy out here." A homeless man told him that. He'd been crying under the bridge. He was alone. They'd left him. They didn't want a monster for a son.

"Only the strong survive." The old man growled down at him. "Rule of the jungle, kid."

"We're not in a jungle." He sniffed, wiping his eyes and looked up at the ragged man. He knew that much. Jungles were full of trees and plants and birds and things. They taught him that at school.

"Shows whot you know," the man dropped down to one knee and pressed his face close. Their breath came out frozen mist, mingling together.

"There's all kinda jungles, kid. This one here is the biggest and meanest of them all!" The man threw out his hands to display it for him. "Yer know how to live in a jungle like this?"

He shook his head franticly.

"Yer become bigger and meaner then the jungle itself!" The man cried in triumph and limped away, leaving crooked footprints on the frost-covered ground.

He followed because there was one else around to follow and there was nowhere else to go.

XxXxXxXxX

"_What juicy thoughts of misery! Perfect for molding this monster…"_

"_He is __**not**__ a monster, ectonurite!"_

"_Oh, my dear, I beg the differ… and I'm not exactly an ectonurite."_

XxXxXxXxX

"Hey, there boy, you all alone?"

He jumped. He hadn't known there was anyone around. A man with a short greasy yellow beard and a silky, open shirt was leaning on the side of the building.

"You hungry? You wanna make some money?"

His stomach groaned at the thought of food and his mouth watered for a taste. He'd been running on empty for a few days now. The man must have noticed his eyes light up at the idea of something to eat because he laughed and beckoned him over.

He cautiously approached.

"Here, boy…" The man shifted to take something out from behind him and lost his footing, stumbling forwards. He moved forwards to help him up.

"Thanks, boy." The frightening leer should have been enough warning to bolt.

Then he was down. He was on the ground. Pinned. He couldn't move. He clawed feebly at the coarse pavement, trying to summon some energy. Nothing. There was a flash of silver. The man cut his arm. He winced in pain.

"What a beautiful face, boy. Can you make it again?" The man ran his tongue over the cut. "You taste delicious."

The man yanked his shirt up and licked his chest. Something inside him snapped. He began to flail for all he was worth in a helplessly panic.

"Get off me! Get off me! _Getoffme!_" The man held him down harder. The metal buttons on the cuffs of the silk shirt bit into his skin. His head was jerk back suddenly as the man pulled his hair and forced his vile flavor over his mouth. Something slimy made its way past his lips. He bit it. The man snarled and pulled back to strike him across the face. His cheek stung. He turned to look up again and met the man's fist head-on. His sight blurred after the blow. He felt his muscles go limp. And then he was being pawed all over.

Hazily, he saw a figure loom over him and the man. Maybe he was imaging things.

_**Crack!**_ The man's eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped down on top of him. He shoved the man away and scuttled out from under him. He turned to gaze up at his savior.

"Big bad jungle, kid. There's all kinda prey. All kinda predators."

XxXxXxXxX

"_Oh, my, my, my! What a naughty boy! Such delightful dark memories to feast on!"_

"_Why you-"_

"_Don't encourage him, Gwen. He's only doing that for your benefit."_

XxXxXxXxX

He forgot how many days had passed. How many months. Years – since he'd first come here. He'd been here a while. He'd learned more and he knew better than to get too close to those flashing lights under the bridge. But he was there anyway.

"We got reports of the smell…"

"Poor bastard. Looks like he got his face beat in… ID's gonna be hard." A sympathetic sigh.

"Don't go feeling too sorry for the scum down here. Once they get this far off the beaten path there's no hope for them."

"I suppose…" Footsteps. They were moving too close. He had to go but he had to be sure. Crouching up from his hiding, he spotted a pair of lifeless legs. Edging closer towards the stench, he looked into the broken face of one he recognized well.

"Hey, you there!" Caught. He took off running. They would try to follow him but he knew this place better then they did. He'd lose them.

Once he was sure they were no longer chasing, he collapsed. There in the dark alley, lit by one lonely streetlamp, he drew his knees up around his chest.

He wanted to say a prayer for the man who looked after him because he heard that's what you're suppose to do when people die but he couldn't. He didn't know the man's name. And he didn't know how to pray.

He just squatted there, rocking back and forth, shoulders shaking in silent sobs he didn't dare utter. It was still a jungle out there.

A dented soda-can sailed by his ear.

"What a freak!" A pack of boys blocked the alleyway behind him.

"Yeah! Just like that old homeless guy." He froze inside. They howled in malicious glee.

"Whud he call us, again?"

"Hyenas."

"Shudup!" One them shoved the speaker. "The old geezer was jus' plain crazy."

"But we show'd him good!" More manic laughter.

Something inside him cracked. Sanity splintered away. It was kill or be killed. Fight or die. You don't trust anyone. You don't help anyone. He touched the lamppost. Energy coursed through him. The light flickered out.

"Hey… what the hell?" They backed away nervously.

Out here, in this jungle, you couldn't relay on anyone but yourself. If these predators thought he'd make easy prey, they were in for a surprise. A twisted smile graced his lips.

They would pay.

XxXxXxXxX

"_Whoa! Quit rattling me there, sweetheart! I'm skipping over the best parts!"_

"_Almost, Gwen! Try again!"_

XxXxXxXxX

"Hey!"

He kept walking, weaving through the throng about him.

"Kevin, man, wait up!"

He really wanted to avoid person attached to that voice. A hearty thump on the back told him he'd failed.

"Why'd you give that guy money for his brats, man? You going soft?"

He rounded on the oversized rodent, a steely mask of furry emphasizing his features. Argit held up his hands in surrender and backed away.

"I'm not going _soft_. I don't trust him, so I'm testing him." The rat looked puzzled so he continued to explain. "If he's genuine, he'll be so grateful he'll bend over backwards for us. If he's either a snitch or the law, he'll panic and split 'cause now he knows we can to his family."

Argit grinned at his reasoning. "Hey, like I keep saying, stick with me and we'll go places, kid!"

"Oh, really?" he smirked wryly at the thought of all the places they'd been together. Namely, the Null Void. He turned and continued walking through the spaceport, companion close at his heel.

"Yeah," a clawed hand snaked its way around his shoulder. "Listen. There's this weapons deal…" He tuned Argit out. Anything really important he'd pick up on later.

He's furry associate just didn't seem to get it. You don't work with others because you liked them. You worked with them because it was necessary to. Yet, the rat kept looking him up. He knew though, when it came right down to it, that Argit would split when things got too rough.

He stepped around a maxatomar beggar in distain. Always look out for number one: yourself. Only the strong survive. After all, this jungle out here wasn't all that different from any other.

XxXxXxXxX

"_**Hey!**__"_

"_Ben, it's still not working!"_

"_Don't give up! I'll think of something!"_

"_Not if I've anything to say about – __**acck!**__"_

XxXxXxXxX

"What took you so long?" The detrovite glared down at him.

"What are? My girlfriend?" He scoffed. "It'll come through."

"It'd better," Vulkanus snarled. "This entire counterfeit isotope operation is questionable."

"Like I said before, it'll-" A rumble shook the hull of the spaceship, cutting off his assurances.

"What was that?" demanded his partner in crime.

"Don't know. I'll go check it out." He hurried off. It was time to get going. Of course he knew the entire scam was risky. It was just like Vulkanus to make out the whole thing had been his idea the minute things had turned sour. Never mind how much work he'd put in convincing the saps that their money would be well invested; if something went wrong, it was his fault. Well, he was tried of it. Vulkanus could deal with this on his own.

He punched in the code for the escape pod and strapped in. It wasn't like he enjoyed losing a major payday. He was just really sick of the bossy alien. The opportunity presented itself and he took it.

He sighed heavily hitting the eject button. Too bad it'd cost him so much. Adjusting his position in the pod while the engine revved up, his foot hit something. He glanced down at a loot-filled suitcase he'd put there earlier and smiled. Actually, it hadn't cost him that much.

Another quake trembled through the ship. Damn. He hoped he'd get out in time. He looked out to see the detrovite was running towards him, screaming mindless threats. Sorry, Vulkanus, but it was time to move on. He should know better then to be so trusting, especially with a business partner. Only lookout for yourself. With a Cheshire-cat grin plastered on his face, the pod blasted off headed for Earth. The Forever Knights had contacted him about getting some alien tech. It just might be profitable enough to cut his losses here…

XxXxXxXxX

"_No! He's mine, humans! __**Mine!**__"_

"_We'll see about that!"_

"_Gaaagh! Damn you mammals!"_

"_Again, Ben!"_

"_**AAARRGH!**__"_

"_Together. One… Two… Three…"_

XxXxXxXxX

"K e v i n …" A foggy voice floated to him.

"Kevin? Kevin!" A persistent voice it seemed. Wasn't going to leave him alone.

"Whaaat?" He glared up at the one who'd dare to disturb his sleep. Two sets of emerald eyes stared back at him.

"Kevin!" Gwen flung her arms around him. "You're alright!"

"Yeah…" He croaked weakly. He was flat on his back, in some sunny, grassy field with no memory of how or why he got there. He also had a headache. He struggled to sit up.

"Oooh!" He clutched his head. Make that a migraine. It felt as if a stampede had run through his head.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked apprehensively.

"I'm fine." He looked up at them. "What happened?"

The two cousins glanced at each other.

"What?"

"Well," Ben started. "There was this ectonurite…"

"In broad daylight?"

"Enhanced ectonurite, then. I'm not sure what else to call it. It looked exactly like Ghostfreak's true form without the tentacles except…" He looked over at Gwen to supply him with an adjective.

"Scarier, creepier, more sinister." She struggled as well to describe exactly what was different about this individual ectonurite. "It was more his personality that confused us then his appearance. He wasn't afraid of us but he also wasn't excited at the prospect of defeating us, either. In fact, the only time he showed any emotion or intent at all was when…" She trailed off watching Kevin hesitantly.

"I real hope the ectonurites haven't found a way to beat their only real weakness." Ben cut in, trying to cover the awkward pause.

"What are the two so edgy about?" Kevin demanded trying to meet their eyes. Each looked away. "Well, someone spill!"

"Ectonurites can possess humans, controlling them from within but this – this _thing_, it sort of feeds on memories," Ben explained. "Bad ones. Brings them to the surface."

"Yeah, so? I had some bad dreams, that's all…" He stopped seeing Ben shaking his head.

"It exposes them – the memories," he continued. "When it latched on to you, it was like watching your life through a holo-viewer. Every memory was dancing around there in its protoplasm gut."

They sat in total stillness for sometime. Even the gentle breeze had stopped. The silence was deafening.

"Well, no wonder you wouldn't look at me," he said bitterly after a while.

"Kevin!" Gwen cried.

"Hey, I get." He stood and brushed himself off. "How the hell could you guys stand being around me now, seeing everything I've done?"

"It's not like that at all!" Ben protested, also standing up. But he wasn't having any of it. He stalked off blindly in the direction he though he parked the car.

"Kevin! Kevin, wait!" Gwen was right behind him.

"Go away! I don't want your pity!"

"Stop!" She threw her arms around him from behind, encircling him in a tight embrace. He tried to keep walking.

"Enough, Kevin. Enough." She held him tighter. He ceased moving.

"Do you have any idea what it was like for us?" She asked shakily. "_Any idea at all?_ We couldn't do _anything!_ We just had to stand there and watch you suffer. And you know what the worst part was?" He could feel a wet spot forming at his back as she buried her face in his shirt. "We _knew_ even if we got this thing off of you, even if we beat it, you'd still be hurt. We can't erase the horrors of your past. We can't help you." She let go of him. He turned to face her. She was starring down at her feet in defeat.

"Pretty pathetic heroes, huh? We can't even save our own friend." To her shock, he pulled her into an embrace.

"Thank you," he choked. He couldn't really say anything else. They _cared_. They'd seen what he'd been through, what he'd done and they still cared anyway. He was trembling with relief. Finally, when he got himself under control, he let go of her. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Um… we should get going." He began heading off in his original direction.

"Uh, Kevin?" she called.

"Hmm?" He glanced over his shoulder.

"The car's that way." Gwen pointed towards the opposite route.

"Oh. Right." He jogged up beside her. Slowly, they made their way back, walking closely beside each other. Their shoulders bumped one another and their fingertips brushed together until he grabbed her hand and held on to it. She did not pull away.

Ben was there waiting for them. If he thought it was odd that they were holding hands he didn't comment on it.

"So… we good?" Ben shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Yeah, we're good." He released Gwen's hand. They all loaded into the car.

"We didn't see everything you know," Ben informed him from the backseat as they pulled onto the road. "I mean…"

"Nice to know I've still got some privacy," Kevin drawled sarcastically. "How'd you guys get rid of that thing anyway?"

"It took quite a few of Gwen's energy balls and Jetray's neuroshock blasts to dislodge it from you." Ben promptly answered. "After that it just seemed to evaporate."

"So, we're not even sure it's gone?"

"No." He sighed. Just his luck. Gwen squeezed his arm comfortingly. He looked over at her and smiled.

Gazing straight ahead at the clear blue horizon, he sent out a silence prayer.

_It may be a jungle out there, but I've found a pack to look after me and to look after them myself. Thanks, anyway, old man_.

* * *

_**End.**_

_**Please review.**_


End file.
